


Welcome to Wonderland (On Hold)

by Strictlyjungkooktrash



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), alice the madness returns, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strictlyjungkooktrash/pseuds/Strictlyjungkooktrash
Summary: Troubled by the struggles of every teenager out there, Alice needs an escape. What she doesn’t expect to find, is her five best friends, the boy who ultimately terrifies her, and her brother, in an alternate world. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Let me begin by saying how excited I am for this story. I haven’t seen anything like it before and the concept I have had has been stuck in my mind for a few days now. This is essentially based off the original movie, but I’m also incorporating American McGee’s: Alice and Alice: The Madness Returns (which will hopefully be a second part of the story when I’m done.). It’s also going off the darkness of the original story and the Brothers Grimm story. But most of the ideas will be my own. Just the characters used and some of the story line. I am a sucker for Constructive Criticism and feedback! So leave lots! My goal is to keep up with this, so don’t let me down!
> 
> Character List:  
> Essentially, You the reader, are Alice  
> Mad Hatter: Kim Seokjin  
> White Rabbit: Jeon Jungkook  
> Cheshire Cat: Park Jimin  
> Tweedle Dee/Dum: Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok  
> Caterpillar: Kim Namjoon  
> March Hare: Kim Taehyung  
> Queen of Hearts/Red Queen: Kim Jisoo  
> King of Hearts: Hwang Hyunjin  
> Executioner: Han Jisung  
> Queen of Roses/White Queen: Park Chae Young (Rose)

Chapter 1

Things were always ordinary in Alice’s day to day life. Being a teenager was hard. Parents didn’t understand, teachers didn’t get it, and even the politicians on t.v. tried to relate to them. It was stupid.

No one cared about the teen society. They were all messed up. All of them depressed, traumatized in some way shape or form, and above all, spoiled.

Of course, that was all what the adults said. They never tried to relate to the teens. No. They fucked their their society and blamed it on how they were raised. Alice didn’t care about any of that. Alice was quiet. Alice was _normal_.

At least that’s what everyone around her thought. Alice however, was anything but. No one knew she fantasied about leaving this world. No one knew that Alice wanted to be dead in a street somewhere wasting away while the world moved on without her.

She wasn’t depressed, not really, she just hated the way the world worked. The world was slipping by her regardless if she was dead or alive. She didn’t think it mattered if she truly was _gone_.

“Alice?” A low voice called out to her as she looked up from her book. She stared into beautiful black eyes as Jungkook smiled shyly. “You were doing it again.” He teased. Alice sighed. She had a habit of just dazing off and making it look like she was reading.

“I’m sorry, did you ask me something?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” With that, the bell rang which signaled lunch. She thanked the stars because her stomach was growling obnoxiously at this rate.

Walking to her locker, she switched out her school shoes for her street ones. She preferred to eat on the roof, away from everyone. Of course, not her five best friends. She loved them. They were about the only ones she could truly love. They understood her. They _saw_ her.

Walking up to the roof and opening the door, she was greeted by a bright smile.

 _Hoseok_.

“Alice! About time!” He said wrapping his arm around her shoulder leading her to their usual spot. “I didn’t realize I was late.” She smirked at him. Hoseok laughed and sat her down. The blonde boy across from her didn’t have much to say. Of course, Yoongi never did, and she preferred it that way. She supposed it was one of the reasons they got along so well. They communicated by silence.

“Where is everyone?” Alice asked as she fished around in her lunch pale for her strawberry milk. It was her favorite. Lately however, her parents had been lacking in providing her special drink for her. It was a little annoying to Alice, but she would never say anything about it.

“Namjoon has a huge exam, he probably won’t be here. Gukk and Tae should be here soon.” Hoseok said biting into his apple. Alice nodded as she failed to find her drink and sighed.

“Everything okay Alice? You’re unusually quiet. More so than usual.” Yoongi stated watching her carefully. He picked up on those things. She never was upset by it, after all, she met Yoongi back in junior high when they bonded over ' _The Tales of Dracula: The Imapler.'_ They were inseparable since then. 

“My parents forgot to pack my strawberry milk. It’s stupid.” She said shaking her head and grabbing her chips before popping one into her mouth.

“No. He means as of late, you’re very quiet. You don’t talk at all.” Hoseok pointed out. She looked at them. She couldn’t tell either of them of her sudden desire to get away from the world. It wasn't like her life was all bad. She was just tired of repeating the same old things everyday. She wanted more. She wanted an _escape_. 

“Oh. I guess I hadn’t noticed.” She replied shrugging her shoulders. Before either boy could ask anymore questions, the door opened revealing two tall figures.

_Taehyung and Jungkook._

“See! I told you she would be up here!” She heard Tae call as the three of them turned and looked over at the two approaching figures.

“What do you mean, ‘I told you she would be up here?’” Alice asked raising an eyebrow as Tae lightly chuckled. “Poor Gukk here was worried about where you ran off to.” He said lightly nudging the younger brunette boy with his elbow. “I only asked because you basically ran off after class!” Jungkook quickly spoke up to defend himself.

She shook her head and continued eating. The four boys chatted among themselves as Alice spaced off into her own little world. It wasn’t unusual for her to keep quiet while they talked. It was then that the door to the roof suddenly burst open as a sweaty Namjoon stepped out. He wasn’t alone however, as a figure stepped out and followed behind him. Equally as sweaty.

“Joon?” Hoseok called out as Namjoon came over rapidly reaching for a good breath to calm his racing heart. “Sorry I’m late guys." He panted. "I had an exam and then I ended up running all over to find my street shoes.” He explained as the equally sweaty figure came up behind him.

“Who’s this?” Jungkook asked as he stuffed a piece of sweet bread into his mouth. “This is Jimin. He’s new. We met in chemistry and he was helping me.” Namjoon explained before sitting down and reaching for Hoseok’s drink.

Jimin was _beautiful_. She thought all of the boys were. But, Alice had never seen anyone like Jimin. He was stunning. The way his smile was already lighting up the room as he caught her staring. Alice quickly looked away. Even if his smile was beautiful, there was something behind it that held mystery and darkness. 

Yoongi noticed the small bit of staring she had done and smirked. “Jimin, this is Alice. She’s annoyingly quiet, but she’s not mute.”

Alice shot her head up as she looked at Yoongi horrified. Jimin slightly smirked as he nodded. “Nice to meet you Alice.” He said as her name rolled beautifully off his tongue. She looked over seeing a smile that sent small chills down her spine. Something twisted laid behind that smile, and it shook Alice to her core.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and Alice moved quickly for the door. Just as she reached it, a hand caught hers. “Sorry.” Jimin said looking at her. Everything about this new kid was screaming to Alice to stay away. “Ladies first.” He gestured as he opened the door.

“Are you going to move or what?” Hoseok asked as he tossed the last of his food into the trash. Alice shook herself out of her trance and nodded. “Sorry.” She said sheepishly before making her way down the stairs. She was painfully aware of the new presence that followed behind her. 

—

Normally, Alice’s day would have gone on in a fast haze. That was always how it happened. Today, it seemed to go by slower. Maybe it was because she was forcefully willing it to go by faster and the universe was against her.

She was very aware of Jimin’s presence in the last two classes she had for the day. Working on her assignment, she felt him lean over. “Do you mind if I copy off your work?” He asked quietly in her ear. She could smell his mint gum, and something that was otherworldly.

What the hell was her problem? He was just a guy. Alice had no sexual attraction to anyone. She figured that out long ago. Not that she probably couldn't, she just never found anyone who made her feel those types of things. So what the fuck was it about Jimin that was making her want to run away from him, but also right to him?

“Is that a no?” He asked as she cleared her throat realizing she was just staring at him stupidly. “Sure.” She replied curtly. Jimin chuckled a bit and scooted closer to her. His body next to hers made her feel small. Bumping his leg next to hers, she let out a small sigh.

“Something wrong?” He asked curiously but the hint of teasing was hidden behind the question. He was _messing with her_. He knew she was uncomfortable and he was _purposely_ making her that way.

“No. Nothings wrong.”

They sat in silence as Jimin copied her work onto his paper. She tried to scoot away from him without it being obvious, but he had his foot hooked around the chair leg. She wanted to lash out, but that wasn’t Alice. No. Alice was quiet, Alice was not confrontational, Alice was _normal._

The bell finally rang and Alice shot out of her chair and headed straight for the door. “Alice wait!” A voice called out behind her. She didn’t stop. She ran straight to the girls room and locked the door. She screamed as a she saw a figure move behind her.

“Holy shit!” She cried out as Jisoo jumped. “Fucking hell! What are you doing in here freak? Shouldn’t you be slutting it up with the school misfits?” Jisoo snarled.

Alice was pleading for her heart to slow down. To keep quiet and let Jisoo insult her like she always did.

But this time, she couldn’t. “Do me a favor?” She asked as Jisoo stared at her. “You can fucking talk?” She asked shocked. Of course Alice could talk! She just didn’t talk to anyone besides her group of friends. Occasionally her parents, and her older brother Jin.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Can you check and see if there's a guy waiting outside?" She asked Jisoo. Jisoo crossed her arms as she made a small snort. "What? Your boyfriends becoming too much to handle?" 

"Can you please just look!" Alice growled. Jisoo clicked her tongue as she unlocked the door looking around. No one was there besides a few passing students leaving for the day. "You're a freak. No one's out here." Jisoo snapped giving one last look at Alice before leaving her alone.

She waited a few more minutes before stepping out and making her way to her locker. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. A shadow flashing across her vision made her stop making her look around. "Hello?" She called out but the only response was silence.

Shaking her head, she shoved her school shoes into her locker and left.

Stepping out into the fresh air, Alice felt like she could truly breathe for the first time today. When she opened them back up, she was met with eyes similar to hers.

"Little sister." Jin smirked making Alice jump back. "Holy hell Jin! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snapped. Jin looked at her before laughing.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" He asked curiously which only upset Alice more. "No one! I just had a really bad day!"

Jin offered to take her bag for her which Alice graciously accepted. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until Friday."

Jin nodded as they began walking together. Of all people who really understood Alice, Jin was the best. Alice was convinced they were meant to be twins by how bonded they were.

They could _feel_ each other. If Alice was in pain, so was Jin. If Jin was angry about his day, so was Alice. "I was, but they sent me back early. I guess they're having a huge audit soon, so they sent most of us home early." He shrugged. Alice nodded. She didn't understand what it was like to be an adult. Jin was only twenty-three, only six years older than Alice. 

He went to university but ended up dropping out. He didn't care much to be trapped in it anymore and ended up finding his place in a multi-million dollar company.

Their parents were proud of him. "Well, mom and dad will be happy your home."

And with that, they walked home in a comfortable silence.

\--

"Where did you even find this guy Namjoon?" Jungkook asked while stuffing his face over the Skype call.

Alice was doing her best to concentrate on her homework, but the guys insisted she be apart of their call. "He was in my chemistry class. He seemed like a good guy to add to our group. He doesn't have anyone else." He explained calmly to the younger male.

"Yeah, well he seems unstable." Taehyung chimed in.

"What are you on about Tae?" Namjoon asked him as Tae looked at Namjoon through the camera. "What I'm 'on about' Joon is, I literally watched the kid scare the crap out of Alice as I was walking by her last class of the day to use the bathroom."

Everyone went silent as they all looked at Alice.

"You saw that?" Alice groaned as she shook her head.

"So it's true? He made you uncomfortable?" Hoseok asked her. Alice was getting annoyed.

She understood that they just wanted to make sure she was okay, but she didn't want to talk about Jimin. Not one single bit.

"Listen guys. I have to go. Dinner time." She lied. Everyone protested but she disconnected the call before anyone could make her stop and think.

She rubbed her face in frustration closing her laptop. She could forget about homework. It wasn't getting done tonight.

\--

She laid in bed scrolling through her social media when an unexpected message popped up.

_-Unknown-_

_I'm sorry about today. Clean start?_

_-Alice-_

_Who is this?_

_-Unknown-_

_It's Jimin. Namjoon gave me your number._

Alice was going to _murder_ Namjoon. First he brings this new guy to the group, and now he had her number! Unbelievable!

\--

The next day, she woke up with a vengeance. She was going to murder Namjoon at the first sight of him.

After getting dressed, she walked downstairs and it didn't take her long to smell the food that was cooking in the kitchen. Alice loved it when her brother was home.

That meant fresh home cooked meals, fully stocked up groceries, and all around, just better everything.

"Good morning little sister. Hungry?" Jin asked her as she smirked. "For your cooking? Always."

She went to the fridge and opened it instantly spotting the strawberry milk. She happy danced on the inside. "I noticed you didn't have anymore. I figured I would get you some."

Alice thanked her lucky stars for her brother. She went to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said before sitting down.

After breakfast, she heard Yooni's car honk in the driveway. "That's Yoongi. I'll see you after school." Alice said hugging Jin goodbye and heading out the door. Yoongi was blasting his music for the whole world to hear and he didn't bother to turn it down when Alice opened the door.

"You'll lose your hearing over this!" Alice shouted over the music. Yoongi made no effort to turn it down, and made no signs to signal he would.

Alice shook her head and did her best to somewhat enjoy the loud ride to school.

Arriving in the parking lot, they were greeted by Jungkook, Tae, and Hoseok. Namjoon nowhere in sight.

_Good._

She didn't see Jimin around either, which she hoped last nights silent response meant he got the message.

_She was not interested._

"Holy hell Yoongi, do you think you could play that any louder? America couldn't quite hear it." Hoseok quipped as Yoongi made quick work to act like he was going to hit the younger male. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Hoseok quickly moved away.

"Where's Namjoon?" Alice asked as she started making her way to the building. "He's running late. Said he was going to pick up Jimin or something. I swear, after what Tae told us last night, we are going to have some words with the guy." Hoseok said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, let me kill Namjoon first. He gave Jimin _my number._ " She said spilling the beans not meaning to. Everyone stopped and surrounded her. "He did _what_?!" Jungkook asked grabbing her shoulders. "Ouch Gukk! That hurts!" She winced. Jungkook let go of her and lightly straightened out her uniform jacket. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Walking into the building the bell rang just as Alice was switching her shoes. She took her time as she waited for everyone to basically be gone.

She didn't really care for being on class on time. Not that it mattered, she was a straight A student. The teachers didn't pay any attention to her as long as she got her work done. Just as she shut her locker door, she looked out the window to see Jungkook sneaking off.

W _as he serious? Ditching class? That wasn't like Jungkook at all._

She looked around to make sure she was alone before leaving through the emergency exit. Luckily this one was disarmed for whatever reason.

Following the male, she kept her distance. She knew she should just turn around and go back to class, but she wanted to know why of all people, Jungkook would be ditching class.

She followed him into the woods and while every logical part of her being was screaming that this was stupidly predictable, she couldn't shake the feeling that was clouding her judgment.

Following Jungkook deeper into the woods, she watched as he began to sprout...ears? She didn't believe that what she was seeing was real. 

Finally, he stopped in front of a tree. At the trunk of it, a giant rabbit hole. _What the hell was going on?_

"Jungkook!" Alice called out to him. The young boy turned slowly on his foot to look at her. When he did, his eyes were shaped like a rabbits. His nose shaping into a rabbit's nose. In fact, every feature on his face screamed rabbit.

Without the male saying anything to her, he jumped into the hole and disappeared.

"Jungkook!" Alice cried as she ran over to the hole. As she came to it, she realized she couldn't see the bottom of it. She tried to listen for any sign of movement but heard nothing. The silence was _deafening_.

She called out to Jungkook but was only met with her own echo. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't go back to school. Who would believe her?

_Someone help me! My best friend just turned into a rabbit and jumped down a huge hole!_

Yeah right.

They would lock her up the second the words left her mouth. Aside from her peers thinking she was some silent freak, adults thought she was the embodiment of _perfect._

So without another thought, she took a deep breath, and _jumped_ into the rabbit whole after her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by the struggles of every teenager out there, Alice needs an escape. What she doesn’t expect to find, is her seven best friends in an alternate world. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Let me begin by saying how excited I am for this story. I haven’t seen anything like it before and the concept I have had has been stuck in my mind for a few days now. This is essentially based off the original movie, but I’m also incorporating American McGee’s: Alice and Alice: The Madness Returns (which will hopefully be a second part of the story when I’m done.). It’s also going off the darkness of the original story and the Brothers Grimm story. But most of the ideas will be my own. Just the characters used and some of the story line. I am a sucker for Constructive Criticism and feedback! So leave lots! My goal is to keep up with this, so don’t let me down!  
> Character List:  
> Essentially, You the reader, are Alice  
> Mad Hatter: Kim Seokjin  
> White Rabbit: Jeon Jungkook  
> Cheshire Cat: Park Jimin  
> Tweedle Dee/Dum: Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok  
> Caterpillar: Kim Namjoon  
> March Hare: Kim Taehyung  
> Queen of Hearts/Red Queen: Kim Jisoo  
> King of Hearts: Hwang Hyunjin  
> Executioner: Han Jisung  
> Queen of Roses/White Queen: Park Chae Young (Rose)

Alice woke up to the smell of fresh air and dirt clouding her senses. She took a moment before she opened her eyes and was met by a dark sky. What the heck? It was gloomy last she remembered, almost like it was going to rain.

She swore she remembered jumping down a rabbit hole after her best friend. "You're just dreaming Alice." She spoke to herself as she slowly sat up. Looking around, she was still surrounded by wooded area. Standing, she cleaned off her skirt and jacket. "Jungkook!" She called out after her friend, but there was no response. She huffed as she turned around only to be greeted by two pairs of glowing eyes. She screamed as she jumped back. The glowing eyes watched her for a moment, before stepping out into the open.

"You're a cat?" She asked the small animal as she bent down. She did a quick click of her tongue to attract it's attention. Not that it wasn't already staring her down. Something about this cat was strangely familiar. Especially when she looked into it's eyes. "Starting to notice yet?" The cat asked her. This made Alice jump back and fall flat on her butt.

"You can talk?!" She asked in shock as she backed away. "I can do a lot more than that dear Alice." The cat replied to her. She was losing her mind. Not only could the cat _speak_ , it _knew her name._

"What did you mean am I 'figuring it out yet?'" She asked the cat. Whatever logical thoughts were running through her mind, she lost all sight of them hearing the cats words. Why did his voice sound familiar? Why did she _know_ this cat?

Just as she was about to ask again, the cat was surrounded by black smoke as a figure stood up. When the figure finally revealed itself, _Jimin_ stood in its place.

"Jimin?!" Alice squeaked in confusion as Jimin smirked. "Hello princess." He responded casually. Alice was going insane. She had to be. There was no logical explanation for how a _cat_ could turn into a _human_ , or vice versa."How is this possible? What is going on?" She asked Jimin as Jimin watched Alice. "Well, I could tell you. But, I would rather show you. If you are willing to let me."

Alice watched the mysterious boy. Could she even call him that? What was he truly? He stretched out his hand to her but she hesitated a moment. "I came here looking for Jungkook. I saw him grow..ears?" She explained as Jimin chuckled. "You'll learn soon enough silly girl, that this isn't exactly a _normal_ place. What you do, see, and hear, isn't like what you're accustomed to." Jimin explained. "What does that-"

"Are you going to let me show you or not?" Jimin's smile was morphing into a frown. For some reason, Alice didn't like that. She took his outstretched hand and with his help, she stood up. "Follow me. There's a lot to see."

She followed Jimin deeper into the woods taking in the surroundings. The trees looked almost _too green_ , and the air smelled almost _too fresh_. "So, where exactly are we?" She asked the boy wanting some sort of answer to the questions she had.

"All will be answered soon enough. First, you want to find your friend right? The _Rabbit_?" The emphasis on the word "rabbit" sent a chill down Alice's spine. She nodded however, because regardless of anything, she wanted to find Jungkook. Or at least, whatever thing was pretending to be him.

\--

They had been walking for what had felt like hours and Alice's feet were beginning to ache. "How much longer? My feet are starting to hurt." She complained making Jimin chuckle. "You should know, this is your world Alice."

She stopped as she looked at him. "What do you mean 'my world?'" Jimin turned around to face her as he slightly rolled his eyes. "Do you really need it spelled out for you?"

She crossed her arms. Jimin's bipolar attitude of being sweet, to annoyingly rude was starting to get on her nerves. "Well excuse me if I don't know anything! I have no idea where I am! I watched you turn from a _house pet to human_ , and my best friend is wandering around looking like a rabbit! So I apologize if this isn't making any sense to me!" She snapped.

"That's exactly the point isn't it!" He said getting closer to her which made Alice take a step back. "Meaning what?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "How is there any point to this? How does any of this make _sense_?!"

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it?" He quirked. Alice rolled her eyes. "You're no help at all." She said sitting down. "On the contrary love, I am loads of help. You're just choosing not to listen."

"How on earth am I not-" She stopped and shook her head. "Forget it, I'm done talking to you."

"If you're done talking to me, we'll never get out of here." Jimin chuckled slightly tilting his head.

 _"Then how do we get out of here?"_ Alice asked gritting her teeth. 

"Open up your mind Alice. Stop holding back what you feel. Let it all out. I don't know if you noticed but it's dark out. That's all because of you." He said sitting beside her. Alice grunted. Jimin's metaphoric terms and analogies were becoming tiring. She just wanted to find Jungkook and get out of here. Where ever _"here"_ was, she didn't know, but she was already tired of it.

She decided for now to give Jimin's words a shot, and closed her eyes. She imagined the first thing that came to her mind, and when she opened her eyes, she was holding a strawberry milk carton. She screamed and threw it into the darkness of the forest.

"How did I get that?! What was that!?" She asked frantically as her mind raced. Jimin's face was everything but serious. He was downright laughing at her. This simple act only fueled her anger more. She stalked over to him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as she put their noses together. "What the hell is this _place_?!" Alice's tone was low and cold. Her body was shaking. All she could think about was not throttling him and leaving his body behind.

"Alice, before you kill me. Let's try this again. Take a deep breath and open your mind. Imagine us not being in the forest. That's all you need to do." He explained calmly to her. She took a deep breath before letting him go and sitting back down.

"How do I know that's going to work?" She questioned. Jimin gave her a blank stare for a moment then chuckled. "You're joking right? You just had a meltdown over the milk that suddenly appeared in your hand. I think it'll work."

She nodded before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again. She thought about being anywhere but in the dark woods alone with the boy who was also a cat.

Okay, even to her that sounded crazy. And when it came to crazy, she definitely knew it.

When she opened her eyes, they were standing outside of a large cottage that was so big, a giant could live there. "What's this place?" Jimin asked curiously.

Alice took a moment to look at the place as she slowly started to remember. It was from her childhood. She remembered the time when Jin was eleven and she was five, and she drew it. She told Jin it would be there cottage in the sky to escape the bad people in the world. A shy smile crept on her face and Jimin's jaw dropped. It was the first time he had seen a hint of anything other than annoyance, sadness, or the anger that was always residing on her face.

"A reminder of a happier time." She shrugged as she looked at him. "So are you going to tell me what his place is now?" She asked him as Jimin put his hands in his pockets.

_"Welcome to Wonderland Alice."_

_\--_

_Wonderland_

A swirl of emotions were running through Alice as she heard the word. Something like that couldn't possibly exist. Why was she even questioning it? She saw with her own eyes, her best friend turn into a rabbit, the strange new kid turn from cat to human, and made objects appear with just her own thoughts. She couldn't do that _normally_.

"So what exactly is wonderland?" She asked Jimin as they walked. They were traveling down a dirt path that led to who knows where, and there was something oddly comforting about the silence that was held. Of course, she was figuring out that if she didn't want silence, she could just conjure up some sort of noise with her mind. "I already told you Alice, that's the million dollar question." He teased. "Wonderland is whatever you want it to be. This is _your_ land."

"And I'm really supposed to believe all of that?" She countered.

"Only if you want to. It's really not my place to tell you what you can or can't do."

"You're doing it again. Being unhelpful." She chided.

"Oh no, is the poor kitty making Alice mad?" He smirked as he turned around walking backwards.

"Forget I asked. In fact, forget I talked at all."

Jimin just laughed and continued walking again. She didn't know where they were going, only that she wanted to get their faster. Jimin suddenly stopped as he stuck his nose in the air. Was he _smelling_ it? "Jimin, what are you-"

"Hush." He hissed moving to cover her mouth. Alice tried to fight it but his grip on her was strong. He started pulling her off the path as Alice began to scream and kick. She was screaming against his mouth and suddenly she got the idea to bite him. "Don't even think about it." Jimin growled as if reading her mind. He took her behind a bush moving his mouth to her ear.

"If you value living, you'll shut your damn mouth." He whispered harshly into her ear. Suddenly there was a snap of a stick and something dragging along the path. Alice went still as she slowly moved away from Jimin to look for the foreign sound. What she saw was a shock to her. She saw a large man coming down the path with crimson red hair, and completely black eyes. He was as tall as the tallest redwood tree and he was dragging a gigantic axe. She tried to get a look at his face, but with the tallness of the man, she couldn't. She heard the snaps of what she thought before were branches, but she soon realized, they were trees being knocked over.

"Follow me and don't get lost." Jimin whispered quietly into her ear which made Alice jump. She nodded slowly, getting one last look at the giant man and followed Jimin away from him.

"What on earth is that _thing_?!" She whispered loudly enough for Jimin to hear her.

"That my dear, is the executioner, and he lives well by his name. We need to get out of here. _Now_."

She didn't hear another word from him as they moved silently through the woods. Jimin waited until he thought the coast was clear before standing up and letting out a deep breath.

"What's the executioner?" Alice asked him curiously. There was no witty remark from Jimin, just a face full of sorrow and darkness. "He's exactly what his name means. The Queen rules these lands. And if the executioner is out, that means she knows you're here. You're being hunted." He said bluntly.

"Hunted?! What do you mean hunted?!" Alice asked frantically.

"Shh!!" Jimin said moving quickly to cover her mouth. "Just because he isn't here now, doesn't mean he can't hear us." He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. "I thought wonderland was my land." Alice quirked as she crossed her arms. Jimin chuckled as he nodded a bit. "It is. But every land has some sort of ruler. It's up to you whether or not you want to fight for it." He explained.

"This doesn't make any sense. How can it be mine but someone else is calling the shots?"

"That's the beauty of wonderland Alice. _It doesn't make any sense._ "

She was getting tired of the riddles. She turned on her heel and began walking.

"Where are you going?" Jimin called out after her. Alice didn't even bother to respond. She just walked wherever her feet would take her.

She could tell Jimin wasn't going to be easy company, but if she wanted to find Jungkook and get out of here, then she had to play nice.

And by playing nice, she really meant find some way to not murder Jimin.

\--

Alice's feet were hurting all over again. She didn't know how long she had been in wonderland. She didn't know how long she had been looking for Jungkook. All sense of time seemed nonexistent here. There was still one more thing she had to know.

"So, are you like this in real life?" She asked Jimin as they walked. Jimin turned his head slightly to look at her. "What do you mean? This is all very real Alice."

"How can it be? Isn't this supposed to be some alternate reality?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who is usually so quiet." Jimin joked. Alice resisted the urge to reach out and smack him. "Well _excuse me_ for trying to get a grip on this. It's not like I conjure up new realities every day." She snapped.

Jimin held up his hands in defense to avoid her ruthless verbal attack. Alice rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but laugh. As much as this whole, answer a question with a question, metaphor, or analogy was grating at her nerves, she had to admit, Jimin was fun to be around. 

_Sometimes._

She was about to say something when a shadow came across her field of vision. She stopped as she spotted a rabbit. Not just any rabbit, a white one. "Jungkook!" She exclaimed with excitement as Jimin looked over. He chuckled as he noticed the young boy hopping along his merry way. Alice didn't hesitate a second as she took off after him. She felt like it was taking years, but she finally caught up to him. He stood on two legs and opened the door to his little house and entered.

She stopped outside of the door debating if she should knock or not. Would it be rude to just go inside?

"Are you going to knock?" Jimin's voice suddenly asked her which made her jump ten feet in the air. "Holy shit Jimin! Don't scare me like that!" She chastised as she hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He hissed. His cat eyes appearing as she stopped. She almost had forgotten about the whole cat facade he had until now.

She cleared her throat not wanting to think about it any longer as she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door.

It was silent for a moment but then she heard the handle move. It slowly crept open as an eye peaked out on the other side. "Who is it?" Jungkook asked shyly as Jimin looked at Alice gesturing for her to answer him.

"It's me Gukk. It's Alice." She said softly as the door swung open revealing a human Jungkook. Much like Jimin, there was no trace of the animal that she had seen only moments before. 

"Alice!" Jungkook gushed as he hugged her. "You finally made it!"

He pulled her inside and Jimin followed not far behind.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked curiously as she looked around the home. It was surprisingly roomy inside considering how small it looked from the outside.

"Of course I knew you were coming. We all knew you were coming. It just took you a long time to finally get you here." He said as Alice looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jungkook looked at her then fixed his gaze on Jimin. "How much have you told her?" He asked the other boy as he shrugged. "Not a lot. I wanted her to figure this out on her own. It takes all the fun out of it if I tell her." He sighed.

"It's getting late out. The executioner is roaming around. You better rest here for the night." Jungkook said as he stood up. "I'll prepare the extra room for you Alice."

She was about to stop Jungkook hoping he would give her answers, but he was gone before she could get anything out.

She was beginning to think that everyone was keeping some sort of big secret from her. Like maybe she was truly insane. In the real world, Alice was _perfect_ , she was _normal_. Here, she considered herself crazy.

She let out a tired sigh and gave a small look in Jimin's direction.

 _What are you hiding?_ She asked silently to herself as the boy next to her smirked at her hiding some twisted meaning behind it.

It only gave Alice more anxiety about here.

\--

After dinner, which consisted of mainly veggies and a small bit of fruit, Alice trudged up the stairs to the room Jungkook made for her. She didn't realize how tired she had become from all the walking she did today. She slowly closed the door and saw the small bit of moonlight creep into the room. Walking to the bed, she climbed in and laid her head against the pillow. She heard shuffling coming from the other end of the room as she saw glowing eyes.

She let out a scream as Jimin hopped up onto the bed.

"Relax Alice! It's just me!" He cried out as Alice placed a hand on her chest.

"You scared the living shit out of me Jimin!" She said in an exasperated tone trying to catch her breath. Jimin chuckled.

"Sorry, I just came in here to sleep."

"And you couldn't find anywhere else in the place to sleep?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He made a small circle at the foot of the bed before laying down and making himself comfortable. "I could have, but I didn't want to."

Alice sighed shaking her head too tired to fight with him on it. She made herself comfortable as she watched out the window watching the leaves on the branches softly sway.

She really didn't know just how _crazy_ this world was about to become..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by the struggles of every teenager out there, Alice needs an escape. What she doesn’t expect to find, is her seven best friends in an alternate world. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Let me begin by saying how excited I am for this story. I haven’t seen anything like it before and the concept I have had has been stuck in my mind for a few days now. This is essentially based off the original movie, but I’m also incorporating American McGee’s: Alice and Alice: The Madness Returns (which will hopefully be a second part of the story when I’m done.). It’s also going off the darkness of the original story and the Brothers Grimm story. But most of the ideas will be my own. Just the characters used and some of the story line. I am a sucker for Constructive Criticism and feedback! So leave lots! My goal is to keep up with this, so don’t let me down! 
> 
> Character List:  
> Essentially, You the reader, are Alice  
> Mad Hatter: Kim Seokjin  
> White Rabbit: Jeon Jungkook  
> Cheshire Cat: Park Jimin  
> Tweedle Dee/Dum: Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok  
> Caterpillar: Kim Namjoon  
> March Hare: Kim Taehyung  
> Queen of Hearts/Red Queen: Kim Jisoo  
> King of Hearts: Hwang Hyunjin  
> Executioner: Han Jisung  
> Queen of Roses/White Queen: Park Chae Young (Rose)

Alice woke up to the feeling of someone staring at her. She was surprised to see Jimin sitting and watching her. She was a little thankful he was in his cat form rather than his human one.

"You know, it's a little unsettling to wake up to a house pet staring at me." She mumbled.

Jimin smirked as his smile grew wide. That smile chilled Alice to the bone making her look away. "Good morning Alice. Did you sleep well?" He asked curiously. Admittedly, Alice did sleep well.

She slightly hoped that when she woke back up, she would be back in the real world, and she would be at school. Of course, the universe wouldn't make it that easy for her.

"Well, your friend is up and making breakfast for you." Jimin quipped. Alice slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes. Letting a small yawn escape her mouth, she looked at the strange markings on Jimin's fur.

She noticed he was a completely different color from the black she had thought he was. "You're purple." Alice stated more than asked. Jimin's fur was a dark purple with blue undertones to it. It was all accented by black tiger stripe markings. Not to mention that his glowing eyes, were a clear crystal blue up close.

"Don't stare too much, I might melt." Jimin said before hopping off the bed. Alice groaned slightly to herself as she remembered yesterday's events with Jimin. Getting up, she noticed it was still pretty dark out. "I thought you said it was morning." Alice frowned before he followed the cat. It was unsettling how beautiful he was as a cat, but also as a human.

"It is." He replied, his tail swished with every step he took. Before Alice could muster up the question of, _how is it morning when it's dark?_ Jimin answered. "I told you this yesterday Alice. Wonderland is how you choose to make it. If you don't want it to be sunny and fun out, then it won't be." 

"So, I just basically get to make all of the choices around here?" She asked walking down the stairs. Jimin nodded a response to her just as she rounded the corner. Revealing Jungkook with his rabbit ears, and somewhat off putting yet oddly cute, bunny tail.

"Good morning Alice." The young male said cheerfully to her as he flipped the pancake in the pan. Alice was impressed. She couldn't even do that even if she willed wonderland to make it happen. "Sleep well?" Jungkook asked her as Alice made herself comfortable at the table.

"I guess so." She shrugged. Jimin moved from the corner of her vision just as the black smoke appeared. He stepped out in his human form just in time to catch Alice staring at him in awe. She blushed when he caught her.

"Don't be afraid to look Alice, I can't help that this is how you made me."

Alice's jaw dropped open at the comment, and before anything else could be said, Jungkook placed her pancakes in front of her. "Blueberry pancakes. Your favorite." He smiled proudly. Alice couldn't help the smile that became plastered to her face.

"They look great Gukk, thank you." She said before grabbing her fork and eating the beautifully made breakfast.

"So what happens now? I've been stuck here for a day. I found Jungkook. How do I go about getting us back home?" She asked curiously. Jungkook and Jimin became eerily quiet and it made Alice stop eating. "What?" She asked looking between the boys. 

"We can't exactly leave yet." Jimin said before sipping the glass of coffee Jungkook made for him.

"What do you mean _we can't leave?_ "

"I didn't say we couldn't. I said we can't _yet_. There's a difference."

Alice groaned, "Okay, why can't we leave _yet?_ "

Jimin looked at her like he had just received the dumbest question in the world. "Because we can't." Was the only response she received.

Alice stayed quiet as she slowly ate her pancakes. Jungkook was going to be no help when it came to Jimin. That much she could see.

She just had to figure out how she was going to get out of here.

\--

When breakfast was finished, Alice looked at the two boys as they silently conversed amongst each other. "I'm right here guys. You could include me in your conversation." Alice sighed as she watched the two boys. They both turned to look at her but each of them stayed silent.

Before Alice could say anything else, a knock sounded at Jungkook's door. Both Jimin and Jungkook stopped and smelt the air. They gave each other knowing glances before Jimin rushed to Alice's side. "Follow me. Don't say anything." He whispered.

Alice was confused as Jungkook hurried them out of the room. The banging at the door became more demanding as a voice bellowed from the other side. "By order of the queen, open this door!"

Her blood went cold at the command. "Who is that?" She whispered to Jimin as he led her upstairs. It was then she realized Jungkook hadn't followed them.

"It's the executioner."

Alice's blood ran ice cold. She remembered the scary man from yesterday, and now Jungkook was alone with him downstairs. "Jungkook! Why didn't he follow?!" She whispered harshly to Jimin.

"Because if he did, the executioner would rip this house apart. I told you yesterday Alice, you're being hunted. We are all in danger." He explained.

"But why? Why is the queen hunting me down? Who is the queen anyway?" She asked as Jimin listened at the door. The executioner's voice could be heard, but the door muffled it. Jungkook's voice was nonexistent. 

Things were silent as Alice's heart began to race. Jimin backed away from the door when a loud crash came from downstairs. Alice screamed out of impulse and Jimin made quick work to cover her mouth.

_It was too late._

The door burst open and the executioner stepped inside. Yesterday when Alice saw him, he was a giant man with crimson hair and black eyes. Today, he stood a good foot taller than Jimin, but he had blonde hair, and dark brown eyes.

"There you are you little maggots." The executioner hissed at them. Jimin's eyes turned to their ice chilling blue as he watched the man on the other side of the room. "What's the matter Han? Queen making you clean up her messes?" JImin sneered as the man presumed as Han, chuckled.

"She never did care for your smart mouth, traitor."

_Traitor?_

Alice's mind was racing. It suddenly dawned on her that Han was Jin's old friend from middle school. He bullied Alice to the point she almost killed herself. After her failed attempted suicide, and finding Han's name written in the suicide note she was planning on leaving behind, Han's family had to move away.

It was to keep their reputation safe, and keep Han a long ways away from Alice. She always blamed herself for tearing Jin's best friend away from him, but her life was at risk with him.

"Believe me rat, she liked me _a lot_ better than she likes you."

The smirk plastered on Jimin's face hid more meaning behind it, but Alice didn't know what that could possibly mean. Han moved to grab Alice but she was roughly thrown aside.

This only made the executioner angrier. "I'm not in the mood for games today hairball. Hand over the girl, and I might let you walk away with your head still attached."

Jimin stood protectively in front of Alice. He suddenly looked bigger than he normally did as she noticed his claws were out. It was funny to Alice how he could always command his cat features to come out at will, but Jungkook always looked like a hybrid.

She never had the chance to react to the full force of the executioner's axe coming for Jimin's neck, because, JImin had managed to stop it with the force of one hand.

On any normal given day, that act alone would have resulted in some sort of broken body part. However, this was not a _normal_ day, and Jimin didn't exactly have a _normal_ human body.

She backed away as Han retracted his axe from Jimin and went to swing again. Jimin jumped over the axe as it was aimed for his legs.

His movements were beautiful and screamed grace. She was memorized by everything Jimin did. He was deflecting Han's moves without using continuous amounts of energy.

By the time she could gather any of her logical thoughts to move and help, Han was hit in the back of the head forcefully with a broken wooden post. Jungkook stood behind him with big eyes that looked terrified. How could he not be?

Jimin was huffing to catch his breath and Alice noticed the bleeding on Jungkook's forehead from a newly received cut. Alice stood and raced to him being careful not to scare him.

Jungkook was completely fixed on the limp body that laid on his beautiful teal carpet. Of course, the room was destroyed now.

"Gukkie.." Alice spoke softly to him as she reached out lightly touching his arm. When she received no immediate response, she moved her hand to his cheek. She moved his head to look at her which finally snapped Jungkook out of his shock.

"Alice.." He croaked as she smiled softly. "I'm right here Gukkie. I'm right here."

The brown haired boy dropped the wood and sunk his face into the side of Alice's neck before encasing her in his arms. She held him back, glad that he was okay and not too injured.

"Come on, I want to look at that head of yours." She said softly before looking at Jimin and leading Jungkook out of the room.

\--

**Jimin's P.O.V.**

They had Han's body chained up to the chimney since it was the only thing stable enough to keep him from breaking free.

Alice sat between Jungkook's legs as she worked on fixing up the cut on his head. Jimin hadn't stopped watching her the whole time. The way her hands worked softly yet didn't even shake as she pressed the damp cloth to the young boy's head.

The way her breathing remained stable when it should've been ragged and breathless. Alice never ceased to amaze Jimin. She was a work of beauty in her own right.

He had to look away before she noticed him staring too long. He wanted to answer all the questions Alice had running through her mind, but he couldn't exactly let her know he was reading it.

He had been able to read it since the day he had met her on the roof. Every thought she had of him, good or bad, he had been able to read. He liked that he made her nervous and uncomfortable, but at the same time, he hated it.

He didn't want Alice to hate him. Of course, in a world like this one, anything could be possible. Jimin had a love for Alice that he couldn't comprehend. He couldn't compare her to her other previous incarnations. Alice Liddle of London, was probably most like this Alice.

Of course, this Alice didn't suffer multiple degree burns all over body because of a house fire.

She finished bandaging up the cut before standing which made Jimin look back at the girl. "Do you feel better?" She asked Jungkook.

It was bothering Jimin that this whole time, she was giving all of her attention to Jungkook. It could have easily been him with a cut on his head, and she wouldn't have bothered.

If he really wanted to be invasive, he would just slip into her head and _make_ her pay attention to him. But he wouldn't take control of her like that. He loved her too much.

"So what do we do with him?" Alice asked addressing Jimin for the first time in about an hour. Han was still knocked out from the blunt force of the wood that Jungkook used to knock him out. "We could just leave him here." Jungkook suggested.

Jimin let out a small snort as both of them looked over. His cool stare made Alice's body react in ways that were foreign to her. Jimin had no real desire to possess her.

He was just a demon trapped inside of her world. Her _wonderland_. However, her school uniform did leave little to the imagination when she moved certain ways. "We can't leave him here. If someone comes looking for him, he'll just come after us again." Jimin explained.

"So what do you suggest? We take him with us? It's obvious we can't stay here." She countered.

Jimin took a deep breath before standing up. "Unless you have a better idea, we don't have another choice."

It was all he said before leaving her and the young brunette boy alone.

\--

Alice was beginning to hate Jimin's mysterious side. Everything always had some hidden meaning to it and it was driving her insane. They agreed to leave the house and made way down the path while dragging the executioner's body on a cart Jungkook had in a shed behind the house.

Jimin was abnormally quiet, and he never answered Alice when she tried to talk to him. Frankly, the mind games were becoming old. As they walked, there was a small sound that began to surround them. It sounded like music.

"What the hell is that?" Alice asked in confusion. Jimin listened and so did Jungkook. "Music." Jimin shrugged. Alice groaned looking at the other less complicated boy.

"Can you provide an answer that doesn't make me want to murder you?" She asked him as Jungkook chuckled slightly. "It's exactly what he said. Music."

Alice rubbed her face before moving ahead of the boys to find out where it was coming from. She saw a small light coming from the woods and stepped in to discover who was responsible for it. As she got closer, she heard the distinct laughter of someone who was very close to her.

_Yoongi._

She stepped out from behind the trees and saw not only Yoongi, but Hoseok beside him. They were playing what looked like various different instruments, but she couldn't tell what was what.

Yoongi looked up and saw her first. It was the sight of her alone that made Yoongi burst into _laughter_. "Alice!" He laughed as he stood up walking to her. "It's about time you get here!" He said as he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"Yoongi? Are you okay?" She asked in confusion. This was very different than the normally quiet boy whom she always shared silence with.

However, it was Hoseok who really caught her off guard. The normally loud and cheerful boy was quiet. Alice didn't think she had ever heard him say anything less than ten words before.

He slowly looked over at her and smiled. The smile was lazy and dazed. "We're great Alice! More than great!" Yoongi said before taking her to sit in between them. It was then that Alice had found the culprit.

_Mushrooms._

She looked at Hoseok and noticed his outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and a black beanie. Suspenders were holding up his jeans and he also wore glasses. When she looked at Yoongi, he was wearing the same thing. Only, his beanie was white. 

It was then that Jimin and Jungkook stepped out from behind the trees. Yoongi and Hoseok looked over to see the other two boys. "Jimin? Gukk?" Yoongi asked surprised. "Yoongi!" Jungkook said before running to him and hugging him.

It actually ended up with Jungkook tackling him, considering he tripped over a root and lost his footing.

"oomph!" Yoongi grunted as his back made contact with the ground. Hoseok's smile grew but he didn't laugh.

Alice picked up a mushroom as she looked at Jimin. "Are these even safe?" She asked him worried as she watched the three boys. Jimin stuffed his hands in his pockets replying with a shrug.

Okay, Alice had enough of this.

"Jimin what is your deal? You've avoided speaking to me since the executioner arrived. What did I do?" She asked him crossing her arms.

Jimin couldn't exactly tell her that he was jealous of the fact she cared for the younger male instead of him. He was loyal to Alice and Alice alone. He felt that she should feel the same about him.

However, he knew that was impossible. She had five best friends, and an older brother. She despised Jimin.

At least that's what he thought.

He let out a sigh and looked at her. "The mushrooms aren't harmful if they're eaten in moderation." He said taking one as he looked at the boys. "And considering the state that they're in, it seems they hit the limit long ago."

Alice took it back and tossed it into the fire. "Hey! What are you doing Alice?!" Yoongi asked as he pouted. Alice shook her head crossing her arms.

"You're extremely high Yoongi. We can't exactly get out of here if you're going to get high and laugh at everything." She scolded. Yoongi let out a groan before getting up.

"We're leaving?" He asked helping Hoseok off the ground as they braced themselves on a nearby tree. Alice was about to respond when a sound came from their left.

The cart was rocking back and forth making them all rush to it. Han jerked around inside before realizing that he had ten pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You caught the executioner?!" Yoongi squealed as he clapped his hands together. Alice looked at him horrified. Never in her life time of knowing Yoongi, had she ever seen him react to to something like that.

"We did. He was hunting Alice, and we caught him." Jimin said abruptly.

Hoseok and Yoongi looked at each other before bursting into laughter which made the other three bodies stare at them in disbelief. "We need to keep an eye on them. Anymore of those shrooms and they'll explode." Jimin pointed out.

"Explode?" Alice asked Jimin in shock.

"If you eat too many, you don't die from overdose, you die from explosion." He explained.

Alice didn't know what else to say. It was a very rough day for her and she had just found two more of her best friends. Which meant she was missing two. Taehyung and Namjoon.

When Alice turned to look back around, she saw Hoseok poking Han with his finger. If looks could kill, Hoseok would've been buried ten feet under.

Alice grabbed Hoseok by his shirt pulling him back. "Leave him alone!" She hissed as Hoseok looked shocked by Alice's sudden outburst. It wasn't like she was defending him, she just didn't want anything to happen.

"Is there anywhere nearby that we can crash for the night? Preferably somewhere we can lock him up?" She asked gesturing to Han as Jimin thought.

"I do know one place." He said before turning on his heel and walking away. Jungkook grabbed the cart and Alice made quick work to put the fire out before catching up with the other boys.

Walking for what felt like years, Alice began to notice large bits of grass and open field. When the smell of flowers started to overwhelm her senses, she took in more of the scenery.

All the flowers had faces on them and they were singing beautiful melodies. Some where even laughing and giggling like children. Yoongi and Hoseok began to dance together and Alice couldn't help but smile.

seeing their opposite personalities reflect in one another was a sight to behold. She marveled in it a little more before hearing someone come up behind her.

"We're almost there." Jimin said and turned around to walk again. Alice sighed. She felt bad that Jungkook had to drag the cart all this way but he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

When they reached the end of the path, they were greeted with a house that had a wooden white door. Jimin looked at Alice before stepping out of her way. "Care to do the honor Alice?" He teased as Alice poked her chin out a bit.

"Is this ultimately going to take me to my demise?" She retorted as Jimin chuckled. "Not today."

Alice rolled her eyes before knocking on the door.

The sound of silence, minus a few singing flowers, was deafening to her ears. When she finally heard the door open, she was greeted with eyes much like her own.

Jin stood dressed in a large multi-colored overcoat, and wore a top hat. Alice's jaw dropped in shock.

"Hatter." Jimin bowed respectfully as he stood up taking a glance in Alice's direction. Alice couldn't even believe her eyes. Her own brother was in this crazy world?

"Jimin! Wonderful to see you again!" He said hugging the boy before taking a look in Alice's direction.

"Alice. I've been waiting a long time to finally see you." Jin said before wrapping her in his arms. Alice struggled to keep breathing in the bear hug but soon enough it was over.

Jin looked at the other three boys, calling them out by name, before walking over to the cart and seeing one very pissed off executioner inside.

"Oh dear! Looks like you guys have had a run in with the executioner." Jin said examining Han. Han's brow was furrowed and furious and they all knew that at any given moment, Han could kill them if he got free.

"Come! I have a place we can put him." Jin said before disappearing inside. Jungkook tracked along behind him, followed by Hoseok and Yoongi.

Alice waited a few moments as she looked down the path where they had just been. Something wasn't sitting right. She felt as if they were being followed all day. She kept quiet about it, but it still scared her.

"You coming Alice?" Jimin's voice spoke bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned back to face him as he stood in the doorway of Jin's house. 

She looked at Jimin for a few moments before moving out of his way.

He watched down the path one more time being met with similar eyes to his own.

He waited a moment watching them disappear, just as he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by the struggles of every teenager out there, Alice needs an escape. What she doesn’t expect to find, is her seven best friends in an alternate world. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Let me begin by saying how excited I am for this story. I haven’t seen anything like it before and the concept I have had has been stuck in my mind for a few days now. This is essentially based off the original movie, but I’m also incorporating American McGee’s: Alice and Alice: The Madness Returns (which will hopefully be a second part of the story when I’m done.). It’s also going off the darkness of the original story and the Brothers Grimm story. But most of the ideas will be my own. Just the characters used and some of the story line. I am a sucker for Constructive Criticism and feedback! So leave lots! My goal is to keep up with this, so don’t let me down! 
> 
> Character List:  
> Essentially, You the reader, are Alice  
> Mad Hatter: Kim Seokjin  
> White Rabbit: Jeon Jungkook  
> Cheshire Cat: Park Jimin  
> Tweedle Dee/Dum: Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok  
> Caterpillar: Kim Namjoon  
> March Hare: Kim Taehyung  
> Queen of Hearts/Red Queen: Kim Jisoo  
> King of Hearts: Hwang Hyunjin  
> Executioner: Han Jisung  
> Queen of Roses/White Queen: Park Chae Young (Rose)  
> Female Cheshire Cat/Kitsune: Arden Cho
> 
> (This will update as I go as these are just the main characters)

Alice watched as they threw Han into the cell beneath Jin's house. The place was kind of like a maze. One wrong turn, and you were in a completely different area of the house. She had lost her way a couple times already. "What's so significant about leaving him down here?" Alice asked as she looked at her brother. Or, "Hatter" as they called him. Jin took a moment before looking at the girl. 

"It has a spell on it to keep him from breaking out. It's not an easy spell, but it'll save your life in case he breaks free." Jin stated. Alice looked back at Han as he tried to grab Jungkook and Hoseok from the other side of the bars.

"Come." Jin said grabbing Alice's attention. She took one last look at Han's cold eyes, and followed Jin back up to the main floor of the house.

Jin shut the door and locked it behind him to give everyone an extra sense of security. Alice had so many questions, and she hoped slightly, that Jin would answer them.

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Yoongi and Jimin battling it out over the last cupcake. "Easy boys! There's plenty more!" Jin said stepping between them. "There's no need to fight." He smirked which made Jimin and Yoongi both back down.

Alice slightly smirked with amusement seeing Jimin casually put back into place. "So," Alice began as she sat down taking a cupcake and peeling back the wrapper. "Jimin has been absolutely no help in answering my questions. Would you be more considerate?"

Jin looked up and over at Jimin giving him a small glare. "What questions do you have?" Jin asked placing more cupcakes on the counter as the other four boys moved to devour them.

Moving over to where Alice was sitting, Jin took out the chair across from her and sat down. "Where do I begin? One moment, I'm at school about to have another normal day, and the next.." She stopped looking over in Jungkook's direction before looking back at Jin. "I'm jumping down a rabbit hole and now the universe has gone mad!"

Alice felt for for the first time in her life, that she might actually be going crazy. Jin chuckled snapping his fingers making a tea cup and kettle appear in thin air. The kettle moved pouring tea into the cup and stopping when Jin took it in his hands.

"This does seem impossible, I'm sure, but I promise you Alice, this is all very real."

She couldn't begin to imagine or even think of any reasonable explanation as to how or why this could at all be real.

"How can it be? I swear I'm going crazy Jin!" Alice groaned shaking her head. "I'll let you in on a secret Alice. You are already crazy. _Completely and utterly insane._ " He quipped which only fueled Alice's annoyance.

"Another secret?" He said making Alice look at him. " _All the best people are._ "

Alice didn't want to feel like this was normal. She didn't want to dissociate from the real reality she lived in.

In her reality, Jungkook wasn't a rabbit, Jimin wasn't some weird hybrid cat, and Hoseok and Yoongi weren't getting high off of Wonderland shrooms. Sighing in defeat, she felt Jimin's eyes on her. All she wanted to do was get back home, and no one was giving her insight as to how she could get back.

"Hatter," Jimin said making Jin look back him, "Maybe we should tell her."

Jimin walked over sitting down, followed by the other boys who mirrored his actions. The clock on Jin's wall chimed but the numbers were undecipherable. Alice didn't get her hopes too high on what they would possibly and _finally_ be revealing to her.

"There's a prophecy. One where you save Wonderland from the rule of The Red Queen." Jin explained as he stood up, walking to his bookshelf as books began to float out.

"I've been conducting research on you Alice. Over the years, you have been exceeding in everything the Alice in these tales is about."

"What do you mean? How am I meant to defeat-" She stopped as she saw a familiar face drawn in the book realizing who the queen was. "Jisoo is _The Queen_?"

"This is your Wonderland Alice, you made her the queen." Jin shrugged. Alice's head was already spinning from the short amount of information she had just received.

"When the Red Queen took over Wonderland, the White Queen went into hiding. It was said, that when _Alice of Wonderland_ was found, she would be the one to march into battle at the White Queen's side and save us all from hell."

"And you think _I'm_ it?" She asked them all looking at them individually seeing none of their expressions change.

"Well you better be! Because we have most of your army figured out." Jin said coming back over as a book dropped into Alice's lap showing a girl taking down a dragon in mid air while wielding a blade in hand. 

Alice shook her head pushing the book off of her lap and stood up. "I am not this Alice. I came here following _you,"_ She pointed to Jungkook, "And now here I am! Take me home! Someone just take me home!" She cried out. She couldn't fight some battle that was not her own.

Everything was getting worse for her. Every time she _though_ t she was another step closer to home, she was one hundred steps farther _away_.

Everyone was silent which only infuriated Alice more. Deciding she needed a break, she left them alone and went outside.

She heard the soft singing of the flowers in the distance and her anger surged. "Shut up!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. When she received no response, other than the sound of her own echo, she dropped in defeat.

She felt hands on her shoulders making her jump before turning around and seeing Jimin. "What do you want?" She snapped before moving away from him.

"I didn't come to fight with you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said taking a seat next to her. It was taking all of Alice's will not to absolutely snap. She couldn't take the secrecy, the constant run around of the answers she wanted.

"Alice, you're overthinking wonderland for what it is." Jimin explained as he picked a piece of grass and twirled it around his fingers.

"And what is Wonderland exactly? All it's done is burden me, and try to kill me since I got here!" She growled. "Now I'm being told I'm destined for some battle that isn't even mine!"

Jimin slightly chuckled before taking her hand. She was about to take hers hand away when she felt a calming sensation run through her body. "I know this seems incredibly hard, but there is no other way."

"If there really is no other way, then I guess I have no choice but to fight the Red Queen." Alice sulked. She normally would never agree to fight someone else's battles, but if it meant she could go home, she would gladly do anything.

Suddenly, a noise came from the bushes which made Jimin and Alice look over. She saw similar blue eyes to Jimin's in cat form and it made her move closer to him.

"What's that?" Alice asked as the cat stepped out from from the bushes. It was bright orange which small white socks on each paw. Her tail showing pieces of black mixed into it like a foxes, being tipped with white at the end.

"Hello traitor. Come to escort Alice to the White Queen?" The cat spoke.

Alice heard it again.

_Traitor._

_Traitor to which crown?_ Alice thought. Jimin stood up as he looked at the female cat. Her smile was almost as bone chilling as Jimin's. "When Alice is ready to see the White Queen, she will go. _Kitsune_." Jimin's voice was clipped and his body language showed that he and this cat, were not friends.

Kitsune looked over at Alice before lifting off her feet and floating over. Alice could swear she never met anyone in her life named Kitsune. So who was this mysterious cat? And why did she come to her?

"I've been following you Alice. I've been watching and learning. The White Queen can't wait to meet you." Kitsune purred as she rubbed her head against Alice's. It made her shudder and move away from her.

"What does she want?" Alice asked Kitsune as she watched her disappear and reappear in front of her face. Alice jumped back feeling Jimin's chest behind her.

"What she wants stupid girl, is her _champion_ to free Wonderland from the wretched grasp of the Red Queen." Kitsune hissed.

 _Champion?_ Alice slightly remembered seeing the word scribbled in the book that fell into her lap.

By then, the door had opened and Jin was standing in it. "Ah Kitsune, you are not in your territory." He chuckled almost sadistically which made Alice's skin break into goosebumps.

Kitsune looked at Jin as she floated up to him. "Hatter, you're slacking in doing as your queen commands!" She snarled which made Jin laugh.

"If Queen Rose wants to meet Alice, then she can command it of me herself. I do not take orders from rodents." Jin tisked.

Kitsune lashed out but Alice moved in front of Jin, receiving the brunt force of her claws to the cheek. Alice winced in pain.

Blood began to spill from her cheek as the claw wounds became irritated.

"This isn't over Hatter! The queen will have her champion!" Kitsune growled before disappearing.

Alice's hand slowly came up to touch her cheek but before she could reach it, Jimin was already looking her over. "Are you okay?" He asked her, worry settling into his features.

It was the first time she had seen real emotion etched into his beautiful features.

"It doesn't hurt." Alice replied. And it didn't. In fact, she had already forgotten it was there.

Jimin took Alice's hand and led her inside. Jin watched curiously as he was completely surprised by the young boys actions as well.

Shrugging, he shut the door and followed Alice and Jimin inside.

\---

Alice couldn't sleep. She heard the soft movement of the others downstairs, but her mind was reeling.

_Red Queen._

_White Queen._

_Champion._

_Wonderland._

All of these were the reason she was here. According to some stupid prophecy, she had to be. It was completely impossible that of all the people in the universe, this was happening to her.

At the same time, she was coming to terms that this was exactly where she was meant to be.

Getting up, she made her way to the door. Just as she opened it, Jimin was standing there. Alice jumped back in surprise as Jimin chuckled. "I was coming to check on you. Can't sleep?" He asked curiously. Alice shook her head.

"I have so many questions Jimin. Why can't anyone give me a strong and solid answer on this?" She asked in defeat.

Jimin wanted badly to wrap her in his arms and care for her, but he couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling, so he didn't move.

His silence was too much for Alice. Pushing passed him, she made her way downstairs. "Alice? Where are you going?" Yoongi asked behind her.

No response was given, just a slammed door.

Stepping into the cool night air, Alice began to walk. She didn't care where she ended up. With the executioner being locked away, she didn't fear anything.

_That was a stupid mistake._

Becoming painfully aware of the fact she was _alone,_ she was also realizing that she was _lost_.

She hugged herself as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She couldn't see very far due to the fact that it was dark. However, she realized that the forest was _finally_ coming to an anticipated end.

Walking down the path a little further, she stepped out into the open. Barren land paved the way for new opportunities.

Something was wrong though, Alice could see that there was no plant life. There was no life _at all_.

That seemed odd for such a place when the forest was all but covered in it. There was no vegetation to cover the vast landscape, and there were no animals to eat that vegetation. 

The fog that covered it began to grow thicker. Alice hadn't even realized that she had been walking further into the open. She could smell the vile stench of bogs surrounding the area. There was water, but no vegetation.

It peaked Alice's interest, but also the fear that swarmed inside of her. Something moved behind her and it made Alice stop. Looking around to see if she could hear it again, she was met with nothing.

"Jimin?" She whispered thinking and silently hoping that he had followed her. She heard the noise again and this time, Alice took off in a sprint. She wanted to run back to the forest but she found herself running further away from it.

The noise became increasingly louder and faster as Alice pushed her screaming legs to go faster. She lost her footing and began to fall down a steep hill.

She let out a cry of pain and fear, trying to grab onto _anything_ that could stop her.

She kept falling.

Finally, she stopped at the bottom of the hill. If she was lost before, she was at the point of no return now.

She heard footsteps coming her way. Her body was too tired to run anymore. Her school clothes were ripped and ruined. Her legs cut and bruised. Her adrenaline was racing but her brain would not process the fact that she needed to _run._

Finally the footsteps stopped. A small glowing light was hanging in the air, but the darkness covered the figure that held it. Letting out a scream, Alice backed away from the glowing lantern. She didn't even realize that a voice was calling out to her.

"Alice? Alice! Hey it's me! It's Namjoon!" He called to her revealing his face. Alice almost wet herself as she realized it was one of the only boys she hadn't found yet.

"Namjoon!? What the hell are you playing at?! Scaring me like that!!!" She sobbed. Her nerves were overwhelmed. Namjoon squatted down setting the lantern down as he lightly grabbed her pulling her to him.

"What do you mean? I was walking when I heard you fall." He said honestly while Alice clinged to his shirt. She was full on crying at his point. Everything was becoming too much for her.

Namjoon held her and waited for her to settle down. When she was done, he wiped her tears and smiled softly revealing the small dimple on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly to her. Alice wanted to tell him everything, but the only thing that bothered her was the fact that someone was _chasing_ her. 

"Someone was chasing me Namjoon. I don't think we're alone out here." She said as the stench of the bogs was becoming increasingly worse. "Can we get out of here? The smell is melting my brain."

Namjoon chuckled and stood up, helping Alice along the way. "I have a place that isn't far from here. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. You need some rest."

She nodded in agreement and looked around one more time. Someone was chasing her, that much she knew.

What she didn't know was _who._

Taking Namjoon's hand, she followed him into the greater unknown. 

Jimin and the others no longer on her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubled by the struggles of every teenager out there, Alice needs an escape. What she doesn’t expect to find, is her seven best friends in an alternate world. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Let me begin by saying how excited I am for this story. I haven’t seen anything like it before and the concept I have had has been stuck in my mind for a few days now. This is essentially based off the original movie, but I’m also incorporating American McGee’s: Alice and Alice: The Madness Returns (which will hopefully be a second part of the story when I’m done.). It’s also going off the darkness of the original story and the Brothers Grimm story. But most of the ideas will be my own. Just the characters used and some of the story line. I am a sucker for Constructive Criticism and feedback! So leave lots! My goal is to keep up with this, so don’t let me down!
> 
> Character List:  
> Essentially, You the reader, are Alice  
> Mad Hatter: Kim Seokjin  
> White Rabbit: Jeon Jungkook  
> Cheshire Cat: Park Jimin  
> Tweedle Dee/Dum: Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok  
> Caterpillar: Kim Namjoon  
> March Hare: Kim Taehyung  
> Queen of Hearts/Red Queen: Kim Jisoo  
> King of Hearts: Hwang Hyunjin  
> Executioner: Han Jisung  
> Queen of Roses/White Queen: Park Chae Young (Rose)

**((Warning: Slight description of burns in this chapter. If you don't want to imagine it, skip over the flash back.))**

**Jimin's P.O.V**

It had been hours since Alice had left them. They expected her to be gone for awhile, but not hours. Jimin paced the room while Jin sipped his tea.

"She'll come back Ches." Jin shrugged before bringing the cup to his lips and sipping the amber drink. "She doesn't know how terrible this place can get Hatter." Jimin sighed.

Jin was silent a moment before setting his cup down. "Tell me Ches, why is this Alice different from the others?'

"What are you talking about?" Jimin asked confused. Jin chuckled clearly seeing Jimin trying to avoid the question. "I see the way you watch the poor girl like a hunter stalking it's prey. The way you care for her. I never saw you like this with the others."

Jimin wanted to disagree, tell Jin he was truly crazy (crazier than normal), even tell him that Alice was exactly like the others. However, she was completely _different_ from them.

Except one.

_\---_

_1864_

_Alice Liddle was a happy girl. She had loving parents, a sister who adored her, and friends for miles. Jimin never understood why this Alice needed Wonderland._

_It wasn't until the house fire three nights later that he understood. Alice was badly burned and the only survivor of her family._

_With her parents and sister gone, Alice wanted nothing more than to escape. She accepted every bit of medicine that they could give her to make her forget._

_Jimin watched them stick every needle into her as far as they eye could see. It sickened him. Watching such a happy girl turn down such a horrible path._

_He couldn't even imagine the extensive amounts of pain she had to be feeling. The medicines then were almost nonexistent, but they had what they could offer then._

_He came to her in her dream. She watched him with innocent eyes. Even after experiencing what she had gone through, she remained innocent. At least that was until the doctor came._

_D_ _r. Crawford came into the picture a year after the fire._

_He was to be Alice's therapist. He was supposed to_ fix _her. Make her recover from the trauma she had experienced. Only, he experimented on her!_

_Alice was his illegal test subject. He carved into her, stitched her up, and carved some more. Because of her burns, no one was really going to notice._

_Wonderland is exactly what Alice needed. Her Wonderland was more fucked up. She had to stop Wonderland from completely falling to ruins._

_The Hatter cared more about his friends than helping poor Alice fix it. He died first with March Hare and Mouse._

_Jimin guided Alice along her way. He wasn't as involved with Alice Liddle as much, but he still loved her. He loved all the Alice's._

_When Alice became victorious of saving her Wonderland, she died six months later from a Venereal Disease._

_Jimin hated to see her waste away like that, but there was nothing he could do. She saved her Wonderland, but she couldn't save herself._

_\--_

Jimin snapped out his trance. If this Alice couldn't save herself, she would become destined to live out her life in nothing but darkness. Alice needed to experience Wonderland to escape reality. 

"I do love her Jin. As I have loved all my other Alice's. It's my job to guide them down the right paths." He shrugged.

"And a lot of good that's doing."

Jimin whipped around as he looked at the other male. "What about you _Hatter_?" Jimin asked leaning in close to Jin's face. "You're supposed to be mad! Crazy! Off the walls! Where are the theatrics?" He chided.

Jin smirked. "I have done my part. Alice doesn't need me to be insane. This world is insane enough for her. Why should I add to that?"

Jimin rolled his eyes as he walked to the window in hopes that he would see Alice coming up the path. "It's been too long. Something isn't right. I need to find her."

Before another word cold drop from Jin's mouth, Jimin was out the door and searching for Alice.

\--

**Namjoon's P.O.V**

Sitting by the fire wrapped in a blanket and sipping some cocoa, Alice was lost in her thoughts. Namjoon hadn't been able to stop watching her. The reality of it being, he couldn't believe she was actually here.

The other reality of it being, he knew exactly what he had to do.

He slipped some sleep medicine into her drink and he was patiently waiting for her to fall asleep. In truth, he knew she was being chased down. He had planned it that way. The moment she had stepped into Wonderland, he had it planned.

Take her to the White Queen, defeat the Red Queen. Save Wonderland.

If he was going to get back on the White Queen's good side, he needed to bring Alice to her. His thoughts were cleared when he heard the sound of her glass falling from her hands.

_She was asleep._

Namjoon stood slowly, making sure not to make too much noise just in case she was still conscious of what was happening around her.

"Alice." He spoke quietly but loud enough that if she wasn't asleep, she would hear him.

Smirking, he lifted her up and carried her to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by dark eyes. "Is she out?" Taehyung asked. His hat sitting in the middle of his tall ears.

His cloak almost sweeping the ground when he walked. Namjoon nodded. "We better get going. It won't take long for the others to realize that she isn't coming back." He said taking Alice to the cart and placing her in the back.

Climbing in behind her, he shut the door and Taehyung snapped the reigns making the horse go.

Namjoon had some guilt about kidnapping his best friend, but he had his own plans, and she was needed to fit those plans.

It took a few hours but they finally arrived in the White Court. The carriage stopped and Namjoon hopped out. "We would like to speak to the White Queen." Namjoon stated as the guards looked at each other. "Tell her that we have brought Alice."

The guards made quick work to get the queen. Namjoon and Taehyung were led down the halls to the throne room as Alice was being carried by Namjoon.

The grand doors opened as they were being told to go in. The queen sat on her crystal throne radiating the power she was meant to have.

"My queen," Namjoon started, "We have come to you with Alice."

The queen watched the March hair and the Caterpillar set down the unconscious girl. The White Queen stood making Namjoon and Taehyung kneel before her.

"Are you sure this is her?" The queen asked as Namjoon slowly looked up to meet her eyes. "This is her your highness."

The queen seemed pleased as she made her way down the stairs and over to the girl. She slowly bent down to examine Alice's form. She was scraped and bruised up, showing signs that her time in Wonderland has not been kind to her.

She looked over that the boys before her and snapped her fingers. "Take them to the cellars." She ordered as Namjoon stood up. "We had a deal! We bring her to you, you send us home!" He snapped.

The Queen smirked as she looked at them. "The deal was to bring her to me unharmed. Does she look unharmed to you?"

Namjoon clenched his fist. He was getting tired of being in this god forsaken world. "What happened to her wasn't our fault! When we found her she looked like that!" He countered but they were already being taken away.

"Perhaps next time, you'll learn to listen to your queen."

It was the last thing Namjoon heard before his world was consumed by black.

\--

When Alice woke up, she was surrounded by white walls. Slowly moving her head to look around, she saw grand doors that led out to a balcony. She slowly sat up as she realized that she was no longer wearing her school uniform.

"What the hell?" She asked out loud. She stood up and walked over the mirror. What she saw sent her into absolute awe.

She was dressed in a beautiful white gown with gorgeous beading on the bodice. Her hair was styled to perfection, pinned up to reveal her beautiful face.

She never wore her hair pinned up, but the blackness of it accented her paleness which made her look like a doll. One that girls played with when they were young.

There was a knock to her right as she slowly turned her head. "Come in?" She said in confusion as the doors opened. Entering first, was a white tiger, followed by a woman. "Alice darling! You're awake." She smiled. 

Alice looked at the woman wondering who she was. The tiger circled around her and it made Alice very nervous. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked the woman.

"My dear, you're in the White court. My name is Queen Rose. You might know me better as the White Queen."

Alice stopped as she took in the woman before her. She didn't think she had seen anyone in her entire life who looked this beautiful. Maybe Jimin, but the queen was completely ethereal.

"Hatter told me about you." Alice said as the queen made her way to the table sitting down. "Hatter? So you know him?" She asked before grabbing the kettle and pouring the hot water into the cup.

Alice nodded before joining her. "He told me about the prophecy. How I am destined to defeat the Red Queen and save wonderland. I don't know how I'm supposed to do that, but that's all I know."

The queen was silent a moment while she dipped the tea bag in the water. Alice was in a trance from the small action, but she soon snapped out of it.

"The prophecy is true, but I'm not so sure you're the right Alice." She said which made Alice confused."How could I not be the right Alice?" 

Tilting her head, the queen smiled softly. "I'm sorry dear, don't take offense to my words. What I mean is, we've waited a long time for you, and nothing has happened since you arrived." She explained.

"Were you expecting balloons and fireworks? Sorry to disappoint." Alice snicked as she sat back in her chair crossing her arms. The queen slightly laughed but it was forced. "No, I wasn't expecting that at all. However, I was expecting a small change in atmosphere. Nevertheless, here you are." 

Alice was to roll her eyes, but she refrained.

"Well I'm here. Jin mentioned something about an army?" Alice asked curiously wondering how much of everything that she was told was true.

The queen stopped mid-drink and looked at Alice in confusion. "Army? My dear, there is no army. What you're referring to is the Vorpal Blade."

"Vorpal blade? What's that?"

The queen set her tea down and straightened out the skirt on her dress. "The Vorpal Blade is what you will need to defeat the Red Queen's dragon. We call it the Jabberwocky."

Alice's face scrunched up at the mention of such an odd name. She remembered seeing the girl in the books defeating a large beast but she never saw a weapon in her hand.

"Maybe I'm not the right Alice. This is all too much, but I need to get out of here. I don't belong to this world." Alice said watching the beautiful woman across from her.

The queen was silent a moment, almost as if she was considering her next words carefully, and she was.

"You're not apart of our world? You really don't remember anything do you?" She asked curiously.

"Remember what?"

"The real Alice of Wonderland would remember coming to us when she was younger. She came many times, and every time she came closer to me. It's been some time now, and if you don't remember this, then you aren't the right Alice."

It was silent for a long time. Alice never remembered coming here once in her life. She would've remembered a talking rabbit, smiling cat, and her own brother as a crazy Hatter.

"Perhaps seeing your friends will spark some memory." The queen said before standing up. The tiger had moved after her and it scared Alice since she had forgotten the beast was with her.

"My friends? What do you mean?" She asked getting up and following the queen out of the room. She remained silent but Alice's head was reeling with more questions. Grabbing a torch off the wall, the queen descended down a spiral of stairs. 

Every step Alice took led her farther into darkness and her mind was telling her that something wasn't right. _She should've listened._

Reaching the final stair, the queen walked down a long hallway. The subtle drip of water made the cobble stone seem very loud. The silence was absolutely _deafening._

The queen turned to face Alice, the fire making her eyes look like she was about to step into hell. She didn't know how right she was. "What you're about to see will probably hurt you more than any pain you have felt in your pathetic life." She hissed before grabbing Alice by the arm roughly and opening the door.

Alice winced at the sudden action but the pain suddenly felt nonexistent when she realized who was chained to the wall.

_Namjoon and Taehyung._

"What are you doing?! Let them go!" Alice said struggling against the queens grasp. "Do you know why you're here Alice?" She asked but Alice couldn't make sense of anything. All she wanted to do was save her friends.

"You're here because these boys sold you out. I told them if they brought you to me, I would send them home. They were dumb enough to believe me." She growled before throwing Alice to the ground.

Her head was spinning. Her own friends betrayed her? Why?

It was then that Alice began to start putting the pieces together. She looked at the queen before narrowing her eyes in disgust. "You're not the White Queen." She hissed. 

The queen smiled darkly before snapping her fingers. Alice beautiful white dress turned blood red and her hair fell from the pins.

The queens features began to morph into a familiar face that Alice hated so much. Jisoo stood in the doorway dressed in a red gown that was sewed together with black stitching.

She held a staff with a heart on the top. The middle of that heart holding a single crystal heart inside of it. Something about that crystal sparked a memory inside of Alice.

Alice had seen Jisoo wear it before but it was always tucked into her shirt.

"You really should learn to pick better friends Alice. As long as you are here, you will never see your world again. As long as you are here, _I rule Wonderland._ "

Alice got up to move after Jisoo but it was too late. By the time Alice reached the door, the darkness had taken over completely. For the first time in Alice's life, she felt truly _alone._


End file.
